Like You SebaCiel- OneShot- My First- RatedM 1695Words
by kswan88
Summary: Sebastian always knew the day would come when the young master would begin to question things.


Sebastian always knew that as the young master grew he would begin to question his body. The thought of it made him smile. The thought if sharing those moments with his young master made his black heart skip a beat. Even though he knew that it wasn't proper for the earl to speak of such things with his butler ,Sebastian considered himself a special exception to that rule, again he smiled and pushed the thought to the side and continued to prepared the earl grey that his master truly love

"If only he loved me the way he loved this tea" Sebastian thought to himself. He sighed and stared at the steeping pot.

A sensation in his hand and a faint whisper snapped him out of his trance….

"Young lord"?

It was unlike a call he had ever heard before from the young earl. One of want, one of need ,and one of pure lust and confusion.

He smirked and continued to plate the dessert and tea for his master as usual on a pristine silver cart. He headed to his masters study . Ciel was in there all the time, what would make him think he would be anywhere else in the mansion.

He reached the large ornate doors of the study and knocked twice

"Young master"… he paused and grinned as he heard the whimper from the other side of the oak

He knocked once more, this time slightly opening the door and making his presence more announced.

" I have prepared your afternoon tea"

Still no response, only small huffed breaths and the faint sound of skin meeting skin.

Sebastian stood there, breathing deep and trying to control the steady growing tension in his trousers.

He repositioned himself behind the cart and pushed his way into the room, carefully , not wanting to disturb his young master.

"I know you're there"

He froze, time itself seemed to stand still

"Only bringing you your afternoon tea my Lord"

"Liar" Ciel hissed out in a low tone

Sebastian poured the tea and walked around the large desk to the leather chair Ciel was currently seated in, and what he saw took his breath away.

Clad only in his knee socks a white collared button and pink tinted cheeks the boy looked up at the man in front of him

" I know you heard me Sebastian"

Still speechless Sebastian did the only thing he knew to do in the presence of the young Lord , he fell to his knees and bowed his head.

Face on fire and eyes lidded he spoke…

'Young master…"

"Ciel" called the earl , please call me Ciel" he whimpered out as he placed a soft hand on the strong porcelain face of the man before him.

"Yes, my Lord"

The stared at each other only for a moment and then Sebastian lifted Ciel up like a bride and carried to the master bathroom

"What are you doing you bloody oaf"?

"There is the young master I know"

He placed a light kiss on Ciels' forehead and carried him through the threshold of the immaculate bathroom.

"How" was all Ciel said, knowing the answer already. He knew that Sebastian was waiting for this, all he could do is smile.

" I see this is to your liking"?

He knew it was, he knew his master like the back of his hand….

He place Ciel on the floor and lifted his head with his hand

He opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard as Ciel spoke

"I love you" mumbled the young boy with lidded eyes

Sebastian had never seen, in all of his life such a beautiful sight.

" I love you too, Ciel" and with that he kissed his love for the first time.

The air around them smelled of roses and sweet milk as the steam from the bath rose to great them. Small hands fumbled with what to do until Sebastian took frail arms and wrapped them around strong shoulders.

Sebastian opened his crimson eyes to behold the boy beneath him.

Flushed checks darkening by the second, throat swallowing the taste of him with every pass of the pink muscles the two were fighting with, blue eye lidded tight and a small smile dancing in the corner of his mouth, making Sebastian go from dominate demon to a mumbling mess of a man in no time flat. He felt his heart racing almost as fast as Ciels'. There was no denying it, the two were in love like no other.

In one kiss each knew what the other meant to the other. The trust, the devotion, the want , the need and their pure unbridled love needed no words. The man squeezed the boy one last time and as they broke for air he spoke.

" Ciel, look at me and pay close attention, I have waited for this day since you first made the contract with me. Just know that after this night, after what is happening…you are mine and no betrothal will keep me from you. Please make sure that you love me and you are certain this is what you want.

Ciels' only reply was a kiss which was quickly reciprocated.

Frail arms once again wrapped around a strong neck as the two feasted on the love between them. Small fingers quickly went to work on the butlers' waist coat, grunts of frustration rumbled from the boy when he couldn't release them

"Please allow me" snickered Sebastian, sensing the frustration in his master.

After removing the waist coat he made quick work of what little clothes the boy had remaining and placed him in the warm bath. He then went to work on the rest of his clothing. Slowly, button by button he dropped expensive clothing to the floor.

He started at his master as he slowly entered the bath and sat of the opposite end, opening his arms, beckoning Ceil to him in which an eager Ciel quickly responded.

Sebastian pulled the boy to his chest , feeling the soft mounds slide over his length making him cock his head back and roll his eyes.

"Sebastian"?

"Yes" responded the lustful butler

"I, I want to be tied to you in every way possible"

He took the small face in his hands and placed a kiss on eager lips

"I think I can do that"….

The two connected again this time with more eagerness and lust. Sebastian wanted to make the young male his but he had to know in which the master wanted these terms fulfilled..

"Ciel, like me or like you"

Knowing full well what the demon meant he spoke two words, these two he spoke with more confidence than anything else he had ever said

" like you"

And with that Sebastian began….

The seal on his hand and the seal on the eye of the boy began to glow. No pain, but Ciel knew this was it, the two linked at the mouth and started their journey

Tongues fought for dominance, Sebastian purposely losing to the younger . Large hands wrapped around a small waist, caressing and feeling the skin.

Small hands tangled into raven locks as the sparks flowed through his body making his hips start to move in what seemed to be all on their own

Taking the hint Sebastian left long fingers trace the bumps of Ciels' spine down to the perk ass and began slipping his finger over the hole.

"do it, please" whined the boy who was trying to back himself up to the tantalizing fingers that made him squirm.

Being the obedient servant, Sebastian finally obeyed. He slowly began to slid his finger into Ciel and he could feel the boy tighten,

"Are you okay"?

The earl nodded and ran his fingers down Sebastian's chest and wrapped his hand around his length.

Sebastian hissed in pleasure through his teeth

He stuck another finger in, and another until he felt like the lord was ready…

"Are you ready my love" " This will hurt but I promise to make it better, you just have to trust me"

Sebastian lifted the boy and laid him back into the water, cradling his head so he would not go under

He placed his cock at the entrance of the boy and slowly entered him.

Ciel winced and cried out. Sharp claws dug into the demons back as he slowly inched his way in to the boy.

He knew Ciel was hurting and he wanted to make it go away, conflict of hurting the young lord and making him feel better danced through his mind.

"Ciel, bite down on me"

Sharp ivory bit down on stone and Sebastian pushed into his master.

The taste of blood entered the boys' mouth as he let go and lolled his head back. Intense paid followed by absolute pleasure filled the boy.

He knew he had found the spot. Sebastian knew his lover no longer felt any pain.

He kissed the reddened cheeks of the boy and continued to make love to his Ciel, his master, his prince. In mind, body, and spirit the two were one and neither could be happier.

"Sebastian" He heard the young lord cry out

"Yes, come for me my love"

" I want to feel you empty yourself in me" he spoke through a smile and a flash of red eyes

Sebastian knew at that moment the boy was eternally his, no contract bound them together anymore. Just demon and demon. Forever.

The two began to move in sync and Sebastian began to quicken the pace, looking for his own release, knowing Ciel was about to reach his. The two moved fast and at a steady pace. Water and rose petals scattered the floor. Sebastian lifted Ciel to his chest as he released inside his one and only love for the very first time. Ciel climaxing at the same moment.

Breathless , the two laid in the bath, embracing each other knowing that their lives had truly just begun and with that Ciel smiled and Sebastian placed a kiss on his lidded eye.


End file.
